The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request.
Unfortunately when some third-party software is used with a conventional database system, data management software for the third-party software may be installed at a database server for the conventional database. Installation of third-party software at a database server for a multi-tenant database may not be feasible because installation of the software at the server that handles data for multiple customers presents many security risks. Testing platforms offered by third-party software vendors that typically install third-party data management software at the database server are insufficient to test applications developed to access an online services system using alternative approaches.